Reconnaissance
by FelWatch
Summary: Dos dias em que ela o adorava, como se ele fosse a própria magnitude e certeza dos Muros, o que tinha restado? Somente o cheiro com o qual o Vento da Manhã, frescor de Brisa e Orvalho e cor de palha ourada, inflava as cortinas de seu quarto e uma carta incompleta.
1. Sanctuary

**_Substantivo masculino,_**

_1. Local onde se realiza as cerimônias de uma religião._

_2. A parte mais íntima da alma._

* * *

Porque o que Levi desejava é acercar-se dela, alçar a Voz e chamar — Petra! — nos ares da Alma que os seus pulmões nunca antes tinham atingido. E ela tornaria gentilmente a sua cabeça (os cabelos castanhos florescendo), mirando-o de volta na úmida curiosidade de seus olhos devotos. Dos dias em que ela o adorava, como se ele fosse a própria magnitude e certeza dos Muros, o que tinha restado? Somente o cheiro com o qual o Vento da Manhã, frescor de Brisa e Orvalho e cor de palha ourada, inflava as cortinas de seu quarto e uma carta incompleta. Estava impregnado na escrivaninha, nas cortinas. O cheiro dela limpava suas narinas, machucava seu crânio.

Ela estivera sempre lá, tanto quanto estava, então, no Ar e manchava o entrelaçado tecido das suas Memórias com gotas de sangue e um par de olhos extintos, que extinguiam todo e qualquer Sentimento. Também restara o doce cheiro para além do Muro Rose, onde a pele de seu corpo se fundia lentamente ao do tecido sujo que a selava para sempre.

Chutar o seu... O seu corpo tinha caído tão vazio, tão quieto. Oco. Sem nenhum estridência. Como o cachorro que aceita piamente os pontapés do seu dono.

Saía o sol dentre as árvores e inundava o quarto. Os olhos de Petra amanheciam todo o quarto com o seu alegre Crepúsculo e julgou vê-la ao parapeito da janela, quando um pássaro pousou, todo macio em seu Castanho tenro de plumas cálidas, e olhou Levi com dois globos túrgidos como duas gotas do mais ensombrado Lago. Eram tão religiosos quanto os dela, e o miraram por longo tempo.

Um Suspiro se libertou de Levi. Sentiu seus olhos inflamarem, exaustos. A luz crescia, invadindo o quarto numa enchente violenta. O pássaro começara a cantar. Levi falhara. Falhado em exprimir tudo que agora jazia encerrado para sempre nas suas costelas. Ainda assim as Palavras mancavam, ávidas, como que desesperadas para sobreviver, como pássaros agitados numa gaiola, e se salvavam silenciosamente por entre seus lábios estreitos. — Petra! — o papel se apertava entre seus dedos. As cortinas dobravam a Luz como Água. Como a Água quente nos seus olhos. — Petra. — A Luz enchia. Seus olhos vertiam. Levi nunca soube o que os pássaros cantavam, só que era pura Fé.


	2. Saint

**_Substantivo masculino_**

_Intocável, puro._

* * *

Seus lábios continuaram a murmurar "Petra" com a exata convicção de que, eventualmente, se chamassem o suficiente, o Ar a materializaria de dentro de seus Vapores e Luzes. Ouviu um passo, todavia. Seus Sentidos lhe delatavam uma presença humana à porta, e, subitamente, toda o Sentimento de Realidade lhe voltou. Seus pulmões vacilaram uma única vez, enquanto um Reflexo retalhado por entre réstias de sol o olhava assustado da janela, desaparecendo sob as cortinas.

Patético, disse a si próprio, assombrado. Só então percebeu o líquido fervente que lhe contornava as bochechas magras, pingando de seu queixo sobre soalho e drenando toda umidade de suas faces. Abaixou a cabeça, conseguindo distinguir uma mancha loura atrás de si. O Crepúsculo reabsorvia as Luzes que deixara no cubículo, que de repente não era nada mais que um quarto vazio — logo seria ocupado por mais uma infinidade de soldados que não saberiam os seus Medos e Suspiros.

Levi olhou para frente de novo; o pássaro o estava encarando novamente com seus olhos brilhando em Glória. O quarto estava imerso em Pausa. O chão estalava às vezes. As árvores lá fora conversavam, e o Vento entrou, piedoso, para secar o que restara das Lágrimas — toda vermelhidão se escondera sob o roxo pálido das Noites mal dormidas. Sua perna recomeçara a doer.

Uma mão pousou sobre seu ombro direito, apertando-o sobre a jaqueta asseada com familiaridade e certo tom de Compaixão que despertaram todo seu corpo num estremecimento.

* * *

Na sua primeira entrevista, Erwin era apenas um soldado inteligente que se tornaria Capitão da _Reconnaissance Corps _dali a três dias, e Levi era uma mistura pálida e violentada de Sangue, dois Segredos, um corpo tingido de Violeta, Crepúsculo e sal. Na sua primeira entrevista, Erwin viu Levi levar ao chão dois soldados das Rosas e fazer de um refém. Na sua primeira entrevista, Erwin ouvia o som das Correntes prisioneiras se apertarem contra a Respiração de um soldado. Foi também na sua primeira entrevista que Erwin colocou sua espada contra o pescoço de um ser humano.

Àquela época, no entanto, Erwin jamais teria pensado que _aquilo_ era humano. Com a lâmina de sua espada, fulgurando à Luz das tochas, pressionando gentilmente as saliências do que restara de um pescoço, podia-se mesmo ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos vacilando, ébrios. Erwin pode apenas ver um lado oculto do rosto de Levi se deformando num sorriso, à medida que o soldado implorava em gemidos roucos por sua Vida.

Havia um brilho diferente nos olhos do 12º Comandante da _Recon Corps_.

— Se se comportar e nos disser tudo que sabe, prometo que sairá daqui ainda hoje.

Levi aceitou o acordo.

Na sua segunda entrevista, Erwin era um soldado cauteloso e Levi era o maior criminoso já comportado pelos Muros; ainda assim, era um criminoso liberto, pois concordara em revelar as coordenadas dos túneis subterrâneos, arranjados por ele, para o transporte ilegal de sal entre os Muros. Foi preciso mais de treze Horas para desenrolar e desenvolver todos os túneis nos muros, suas funções, profundidades, entradas, saídas, paradas, comprimentos. Ele não era como os outros.

Na sua segunda entrevista, Erwin era um soldado que pensaria duas vezes antes de matar aquele a quem chamavam Levi, o _rapaz_ que derrotara, acorrentado, três soldados da _Garrison _e pudera brincar, escapando inúmeras vezes, com os soldados das Rosas por não menos de três anos, como se fossem peões de xadrez.

Ele não era como os outros, no entanto. Aceitara trair toda a sua infindável rede de subordinados na primeira vez em que lhe ofereceram simples Liberdade em troca.

— Obviamente — ouviu de uma Voz. — Traído por todos primeiro.

Ele não era como os outros. Tudo o que podia desejar era Liberdade, pedir para não apodrecer por décadas numa cela fétida, sendo diariamente espancado por soldados nada dispostos a admitir sua inabilidade; mesmo liberto, nada poderia garantir que não seria perseguido pelos seus antigos"subordinados". O espetáculo de Violência quase animal fora bela prova de que aquele, a quem chamavam Levi, o gênio do tráfico, nada mais tinha a perder.

Na sua segunda entrevista, Erwin ocupava o primeiro lugar dentre os dez melhores soldados em treinamento, que renunciara a Coroa ofuscante do Sina para guiar a Liberdade para além dos Muros.

Levi era, de novo, nada.

Na sua terceira entrevista, Erwin era o 13º Comandante da _Recon Corps_, e Levi ocupava o primeiro lugar dentre os dez melhores soldados em treinamento, que renunciara a Coroa ofuscante do Sina para guiar a Liberdade para além dos Muros.

* * *

A mão e o ombro eram tudo. Erwin sabia todas as Palavras enjauladas, rugindo e queimando o peito com as Chamas da Angústia que nem a prata líquida, já evaporada, podia exprimir. Levi nunca soube o que tinha em Erwin, só que era pura Fé.


End file.
